One night can change everything
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: <html><head></head>"H-Husky, I think I'm about to...ah !" Cooro finds love in one night. Husky refuses to accept it and Senri happens to see something he should not have seen. 7 REVIEWS for next chapter. Rated M for SMUT and yaoi. No flamers.</html>


There's always been feelings

**Hello readers, thanks for putting up with me and reading my stories! I really appreciate all of you. So as a gift I bring you a +Anima story the pairing is CooroXHusky. I really like this pairing because I think its uber cute! Anyways please review! No flaming.**

Husky: Yeah cuz if you flame I will unleash my wrath!

Cooro: Husky, I think your being too violent.

Husky: Shut up Cooro, what do you know?

Cooro: Well I know that you can't sleep because you have to have someone next to you.

Husky: (/) COORO! That was supposed to be a secret!

Cooro: I also know-

Husky: DON'T SAY IT! Just read the damn story!

Rain trickled from the roof outside the foggy window, fogged only because Cooro's nose had been breathing on it for a period of ten minutes. He had been in rain many times but thought it was interesting each and every time.

"Are you gonna sit there for another hour or are you going to help Senri and I with the chores Cooro?" Husky said from the door way. He was leaning up against the post with one of those annoyed looks he liked to give Cooro.

"Huh? Oh hi Husky! Sorry, the rain is just so pretty!" Husky gave an annoyed sigh and grabbed Cooro by his slender arm. Cooro gave a startled yelp and stumbled over his feet as he was hastily dragged out of the room. Cooro eventually regained his footing and followed after Husky without a problem. Only then did he realize that Husky was holding his hand.

"Ooof- sorry Senri, Cooro is being slow." Husky had run into Senri and made him drop a pile of dry wood he was carrying. Senri bent down and picked up the wood. He smiled lightly at Cooro and walked away. _'Oh dear god did Senri notice my red face? He never smiles like that unless he knows something we don't or if he's eating honey.' _Cooro's thoughts ran rampant until he received a swift slap in the back of the head by Husky.

"What are you doing Cooro? Come on we have work to do!" Husky dragged Cooro along behind him and directed him toward a pile of wood. "We have to dry the wood since it got wet out in the rain. Nana and Senri already did a lot so we're doing the rest." Cooro picked up a piece of wood and started blowing on it. Husky grunted and walked over to Cooro. "It'll never get dry that way stupid. Here use these." Husky handed Cooro a towel and a small heater. "Dry the wood with the towel first then use the heater to finish it off." Cooro started drying the wood and putting them in a pile. After a while the pile of wet wood started to lessen and soon enough they were done.

"Husky we're done! Yay!" Cooro wiped his forehead and padded out of the room. Husky folded the towels and put them in a neat pile. He walked out of the room to see Cooro talking to Harden, Senri was close behind ruffling his hair in confusion. Husky walked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Husky we were just talking about you joining Cooro in a small task. You must leave right now though, Cooro will explain on the way. Now get goin'." Harden shoved Cooro and Husky out the door. Husky looked over at Cooro with a frustrated look. Cooro held up his hands in surrender.

"Did you sign us up for this mission Cooro? Because I had other things I was gonna do." Husky whacked Cooro with his staff that he acquired recently from a certain mansion and stalked off.

"I didn't volunteer us, Harden stopped me when I walked by him. Do you wanna know what we have to do?" Husky sighed and kept walking but Cooro took that as a yes. "Ok well, we have to go chase off this bounty hunter that is after Kim-un-kur like Senri. Well he is after Senri." Husky continued walking and found himself stepping in a pot hole.

"Augh, eww it had mud in it." Husky wiggled his foot until most of the mud came off his boot. Cooro stopped for a minute and looked around. "So where are we supposed to find this stupid bounty hunter? Cooro? Hey are you listening to me?" Cooro silenced Husky again. Then Husky became aware of his surroundings. There was someone watching them. Cooro's black wings spread out and he took to the skies. Husky gripped his staff in both hands and stood very still.

"HUSKY LOOK OUT!" Cooro shouted just as an arrow flew through the air and just barely cut Husky. The cut was enough to send Husky yelping in pain but not enough to make him bleed to death. Cooro swooped into a thick patch of trees and all was silent until a body that had been tied up and gagged came tumbling down a hill next to Husky. Husky was still gripping his bleeding abdomen and saw Cooro run down the hill and kick the body. "That's what you get for hurting my friends mister." Cooro saw the blood pouring out of Husky's hand as he held it. "Husky! Are you alright?"

"Ugh, I'm fine just get this guy to Harden's place. I'll catch up later." Cooro kicked the body one last time and started carrying the limp man toward the South in which Harden resided. Suddenly he dropped the body and went back over to Husky.

"Husky at least take this to stop the bleeding." He handed him a bright blue handkerchief and helped Husky tie it around his abdomen. Once Cooro was gone Husky hoisted himself up, wincing from the pain every now and then, and started walking. Being in a highly dense forest it was hard to get your bearings but he just followed the way that Cooro went.

It had almost been dark when he'd arrived at Harden's place. Turns out Harden had been interrogating the bounty hunter from the time Cooro had arrived to when Husky had arrived. Senri was standing in the corner eying the bounty hunter and watching his every movement carefully. When Husky walked in they ignored the bounty hunter. Cooro was the first one to go and help Husky. Margaret ran up to Husky with a warm washcloth in hand. Cooro layed Husky down in his bed and took the handkerchief off his wound, it had healed relatively fast but once the hanky was taken off it opened up again. Margaret handed the washcloth to Cooro.

"Husky, I shouldn't have left you in the forest. You could have died. I'm so sorry." He received a swift slap on the leg by Husky followed by a sharp hiss.

"Y-you did what was-ugh right. I was fine on my own. So-oww you have nothing to apologize for stupid." Cooro pressed the washcloth on Husky's wound. He winced when a little blood got on him. "Is the bleeding stopping?" Husky asked.

"Well a little. But I'm gonna have to hold this here for a while until it heals. I'm still so sorry Husky." Husky let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes, the pain had numbed but he couldn't slow his heart rate for some odd reason. He started to feel dizzy, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It seemed to spin, then he could feel the bed he was on disappear from under him. His heart rate jolted and he began to gasp for air. "Husky? What's wrong? Oh my gosh Margaret!" Husky blacked out, he was suddenly floating a pure white room, his voice echoing off the walls. Being in this world made him scared. He began to panic, he suddenly felt a sharp pain at his side. He began to keel over and then he saw blood. Lots of it. His body hurt all over, he began to feel weak. His strength was being taken from him.

"-sky? Husky!Wake up! You have to snap out of this." That voice sounded familiar. Nana...yuck. But there was another voice, Cooro. He opened his eyes and saw Cooro hovering over him. Senri was also there, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a bit.

"Wha-? What happened? I remember Cooro tending to my wound and then..." Husky tried hard to remember but he couldn't recall. "How long was I out?" Husky looked around and then out the window, it was daytime.

"Husky you've been out for 3 days." Nana explained what happened to him and he said he felt good enough to get up.

"Husky, you can't even walk yet, don't try." Cooro was trying to stop Husky from getting up but Husky ignored him and called him a brat. Everyone else had left to do the daily chores, Cooro and Husky were excused from doing them. Husky had fallen when he tried to get up, he no longer hurt but his body was weak. Cooro bent over to help Husky up. "Let me help you back into bed." Cooro had grabbed Husky's waist and hoisted him up. Damn the brat had muscle. Cooro had begun to help him back into bed when he slipped on a blanket that had fallen on the floor when Husky got up.

"Oww."Husky verbalized. He opened his eyes and saw that Cooro had landed on top of him, on the bed. Husky's face filled with embarrassment as he stared into the eyes of the crow +Anima. "Get offa me!" He said as he tried to push Cooro off, he failed as a result of his sapped strength.

"H-Husky? Can I try something?" Husky sat there for a minute and then realization hit. His face filled with anger.

"I don't swing that way Cooro. Now get off me before I do something bad to you while you are sleeping." Husky was then cut off by Cooro's lips on his. Husky's eyes widened and he began to attempt to push Cooro off. His lack of strength won again. Before he knew it he began to melt into the kiss. Closing his eyes and molding his mouth to fit Cooro's. Cooro bit Husky's lip and Husky let out a moan. Cooro pulled away and accidentally rubbed against Husky's newly acquired hard on. Cooro looked down and found a tent in Husky's pants. Husky covered his mouth and thought of something bad to get it to go down. They _had_ been grinding on each other while they were kissing.

"I thought you didn't swing that way Husky." Husky uncovered his mouth and covered his dick.

"I don't, the stimulation of you rubbing on me while you were violating my mouth happened to make it hard." Husky's face filled with shame at the thought of getting hard when another guy was on top of him. But thinking about it only made him even harder. Cooro smiled and pushed Husky's shirt up, revealing his hard nipples and toned abs. Cooro became hard and began licking Husky in all the right places. He stopped when he came to the rim of Husky's pants. "Cooro, stop right now or I'll never forgive you." Cooro began rubbing his finger on the sensitive skin above the waistband of Husky's pants.

"Husky, you may not want it in your head but your body says that you want it." Husky held Cooro at bay for a while by yanking his hair every time he got close to his family jewels. Husky didn't want to admit it but he was totally turned on by Cooro. Then Cooro did the meanest thing you can do in this type of situation. He got off of Husky. Cooro had left him hanging and extremely turned on. Cooro didn't want to get off but he decided he'd take Husky later when he felt like it. Husky lay in his bed, and watched Cooro adjust himself and walk out of the room, winking to Husky on the way out. Husky's heart rate was still a million miles an hour and he was still turned on.

"Augh! Cooro, that idiot. At least he stopped before things took an ugly turn." At last after about 15 minutes his boner had gone down and he began to feel sleepy, Cooro had come in with dinner for Husky right before he fell asleep. Husky was still a little weak but he decided to let Cooro feed him. Cooro spooned bits of soup into Husky's mouth.

"Sorry Husky. I got a little carried away earlier." Husky instantly blushed from remembering the incident.

"You should be! You were waaay out of line earlier." Husky looked out the window, it had been night for a couple hours now but he didn't notice the full moon in the sky. He recalled what a full moon looked like underwater. Squiggly and distorted, but lighting up the water. It calmed him.

"Husky, I-I love you." Husky's eyes widened. He refused to turn, he knew the moment he turned that to Cooro it was an acceptance of his love.

"Cooro, I already told you, I don't swing that way. I don't find a guy confessing his love to me very appealing either." Husky was still turned the opposite way until he felt a weight on the side of his bed. His first thought was that Cooro was leaving, he was wrong. Cooro climbed on top of Husky and pushed him down on the bed. "COORO! WHAT THE HELL?" And Cooro's lips were on his. Again, he melted into it. He couldn't help it, when did the brat get so good at kissing? Cooro's tongue slid into Husky's mouth and danced with his. Husky moaned when Cooro bit and pulled on his lip. Soon enough they were both hard.

"Husky? Please? Just this once and I won't ever ask you again." Husky was too glazed with lust to care and nodded. Cooro attacked his neck.

_'What am I doing? I'm not that way! I can't just do naughty things with another guy and be totally ok with it! I have to get out of this and fast, mmmnn but he is so good! Ok just this once and I never think, speak or have anything to do with being gay ever again.' _Husky thought. Cooro tugged at Husky's pants and pulled off his shirt.

**AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF KISSING AND CLOTHES BEING THROWN TO THE GROUND. (A/N I was lazy ok?)**

"Ah~! Husky, touch me there again!" Cooro moaned as Husky stroked Cooro's length. Cooro knew this was his first time so he was a bit timid about Husky entering him. Husky lay there with Cooro sitting on top of him. He was already prepped from recent foreplay. "Ok, here I go Husky." Cooro grabbed Husky's cock and lowered himself down onto it, flinching when the barriers were broken. Once Husky was all the way in Cooro began to bounce. Husky gripped onto Cooro's hips and met him with every thrust.

"Ah~ H-Husky! I think I'm gonna...come. Ah~!" Husky began thrusting faster and moaning Cooro's name.

"C-Cooro...ah...ah~~!" Husky moaned. Since it was both their first time it was only minutes before both of them came. Husky came inside Cooro with a shudder and a sigh and Cooro just barely missed Husky's face and came on his chest with a yelp. The boys sat there panting for a while before they looked over and noticed the door was cracked like someone was watching. Nana went with Margaret to get ingredients for breakfast tomorrow and Harden was out chopping wood. The only other person that could have been there was...Senri.

**Scene switches to Senri**

Senri sat in the bathroom stroking his own hard length as he pictured the two boys that he traveled with fucking each other into oblivion. He had seen everything all the way up until when they came. He couldn't help but to stroke faster when he pictured Cooro almost nailing Husky with his cum. With a hitch of his breath and a jerk of his hips, he came, spraying his hand and the floor. He panted but cleaned while coming down from his high.

**Want the next chapter? Please review, If I get 7 reviews I will upload the next chapter! No flamers. I don't own anything. Preview of the next chapter~~**

"**Ah~Senri, please put it in." "Cooro, go to bed!" "Husky I had a nightmare again." "No Nana I don't love you, I don't love anyone." "Husky how could you say that?" "Ugh, my life sucks." "YAY PIE!" So if you want the next chapter then review! Ohya I know Husky is really oc but I wanted him to have a sort of softer, gayer side, I hope that's all right with all the Husky fans.**


End file.
